Life In The Emerald City
by iloveromance
Summary: Because of the wonderful response I received to my Niles and Daphne "100 Moments" story, I've written this version which involves all of the Frasier characters at one point or another. Most of these are AU and follow no particular timeline but may have elements of certain episodes. A 100 word/100 prompt challenge. Rated T just in case.
1. Beauty

**A/N: I enjoyed writing "100 Moments" so much that I've written a version that focuses on all of the characters (including Niles and Daphne). I want to thank everyone for reviewing, for I never dreamed I'd have over 300 reviews on one story and I'm flattered by it all! As with "100 Moments, each chapter represents a word in the 'story' and are no longer than 100 words. **

**1-Beauty**

Daphne rolled her eyes as she listened to Roz's advice on how to get a man: "Daphne, take it from me. Anyone who says that beauty is in the eye of the beholder is insane! Everyone knows that men prefer women who look like supermodels."

Daphne sighed. "I guess that counts us out."

A shadow approached and she looked up in surprise. "Oh, hello Dr. Crane."

"Hello Daphne. You certainly look beautiful today."

Daphne blushed. "Thank you, Dr. Crane. That's very sweet of you to say." She turned to her friend and smiled. "I'm afraid your advice is wrong, Roz."


	2. Love

2-**Love**

_"Do you love me, Frasier?"_ Lilith's tinny voice pleaded through the phone._ "Do you really love me? I need validation of our relationship."_

Frasier closed his eyes, pressing the phone to his ear. Lilith was no longer in love with him. She was merely seeking solace after breaking up with her boyfriend. He couldn't ignore the question for she was the mother of his son whom he loved and missed very much.

But when he answered her… _"Yes, Lilith, of course I love you. I will always love you."_ He found that he meant it in an entirely different way.


	3. Dream

3-**Dream**

"I just don't understand it." Niles said, sinking down onto the sofa. "Every night this week I've had a dream in which Maris comes back to me."

"That's not a dream, that's a nightmare!" Martin said, receiving looks of annoyance from Niles and Daphne.

"So what happens in this dream?" Daphne asked.

"She says she's sorry for everything she's done to hurt me and she loves me unconditionally. But just as I'm about to kiss her, I wake up and I find myself lonely and unhappy again. It doesn't seem fair."

Daphne brushed away a tear and hugged Niles warmly.


	4. Haunted

4-**Haunted**

Bulldog looked at Roz in pure, uncharacteristic terror as they entered the old mansion just outside of downtown Seattle. "This place ain't haunted, is it?"

"How should I know? This wasn't my idea! It was yours! You said it would be a great place to do your show! What were you thinking?"

"I don't know, actually."

"Come on, it's not haunted! It's just-."

A series of creaks and squeaks sent Roz running into Bulldog's arms, trembling. "Hold me! I'm scared! This place is haunted! "

He did as she asked, grinning in triumph. Perhaps they should come here more often.


	5. Memory

5-**Memory**

They stood at the grave site on this, the anniversary of Hester's death. No one said a word, but they were all thinking about the woman who, in different ways, had given them life. Suddenly, Frasier, Niles and Martin turned to Daphne, wiping the tears from their cheeks.

"We should go." Frasier said quietly. It's starting to rain."

Daphne smiled and hugged the three Crane men tightly. "Let's stay. It will make a nice memory. I know how much you loved her. I never got to meet her, but I loved her too… so much."

Niles kissed her cheek. "Thank you."


	6. Fragile

6-**Fragile**

The object teetered and tottered back and forth as she reached for it until it finally toppled to the floor where it crashed into pieces, sending Frasier running into the room.

"Dear God! What have you done?"

Daphne stared at the pieces of the priceless antique vase and began to tremble. "I'm so sorry! It was an accident!"

"There _are_ no accidents!" Frasier yelled. "How could you be so careless? You're fired!"

"Frasier, what's wrong with you?" Niles demanded, holding Daphne to comfort her.

"She broke my antique vase! It's fragile!"

"So is her heart." Niles said, holding Daphne closer.


	7. Celebration

7-**Celebration**

"Niles, that's wonderful!" Frasier exclaimed. "You're getting married! This calls for a celebration! How about a glass of champagne?"

But Niles wasn't looking at his brother or father, or even his new fiancé, Mel Karnofksy. He was staring into the kitchen where Daphne was crying into a dishtowel.

Ignoring everyone, he went to her and drew her into a hug. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Because you're getting married." Daphne cried.

"But aren't you happy for me?"

"I want to be. But I can't."

Niles was hurt. "Oh. May I ask why?"

"Because I'm in love with you…Niles."


	8. Secret

8-**Secret**

"Hey Frasier, don't let her get to you. That caller was a jackass!" Roz said, touching his shoulder.

Frasier sighed. "I know. But I can't stop thinking about what she said. She insulted my family and my character, Roz and I just can't have that! And then she started saying things about my mother! I mean, how is it possible-."

With no other way to shut him up, Roz pulled him toward her, giving him a kiss he would never forget. After a few minutes he drew back in stunned amazement. "Roz…"

"Shh… Don't tell anyone. It's our secret, okay?"


	9. Promise

9-**Promise**

"You really mean it? You're in love with the doc's brother?"

Daphne groaned. What was she thinking, telling Bulldog about her crush on Niles? But it was too late now. She prepared herself for humiliation that was sure to come.

"Yes. I love him. But promise me that you won't say a word! Swear it!"

Bulldog held up his hands. "I swear, I won't say a word! I-." He turned around, stunned to see Niles standing in the doorway.

Niles went to her and took her hand. "Is it true Daphne? You love me?"

She kissed his lips. "Yes, Niles."


	10. Innocent

10-**Innocent**

"I'm telling you, he's innocent!" Martin protested. "The evidence is phony! He's being framed!"

Daphne picked up the magnifying glass and held it front of the picture, gasping. "You're right, Mr. Crane! Look! There's someone in the background pointing the gun!"

Martin jumped out of his seat. "You're right, Daphne! I'm going to call the Seattle PD right now and insist that they set this guy free! You're a hero!"

"Oh, no… Just observant." Daphne said, blushing.

Overcome with happiness, he hugged her tightly. "Thanks, Daphne! You're all right!"

She hugged him back and brushed away a tear. "Thank you."


	11. Moonlight

11-**Moonlight**

As she looked out of the window into the moonlight, she felt his arms around her. He kissed her cheek and she sighed.

"Daphne, you have no idea how happy you've made me. We are going to have a wonderful marriage."

Tears slid down her cheeks and she turned to him. "I love you too, Donny."

But she wasn't crying out of happiness. She was crying because she was in love with someone else. And she had broken his heart. But she shouldn't worry about him. He had Mel and she had Donny.

That's the way it had to be.


	12. Whisper

12-**Whisper**

The flickering light found its way under her bedroom door, bringing her out of sleep. Curious, she pulled on her robe and walked into the hallway, slightly alarmed when she heard the faint voices. But as she reached the living room, she smiled. The noise was but a whisper as she covered Martin with a blanket and kissed his cheek, turning off the television.

"Good night, Mr. Crane. Sweet dreams."

"Night, Daphne." He said drowsily. She watched him for a moment, wondering what he'd be like as a father. She loved her own father, but Martin was special.

Perhaps someday…


	13. Echo

13**-Echo**

As she lay in bed, she couldn't stop thinking about him; how handsome he was, how kind. That kindness was, perhaps, an echo for something more, something deeper. Was it love?

She wasn't sure, but she knew that she had to talk to him before she lost him forever. They had always been friends but now she wanted something more. She wanted to give him her heart. And she hoped that he would take it and give her his in exchange. She loved him so much it hurt; even if she was only now realizing it.

She loved Niles Crane.


	14. Jealousy

14-**Jealousy**

As he watched Daphne on the phone, chatting happily about her upcoming date jealously besieged him. It was wrong to feel this way, but he simply couldn't help it. He loved her and wished she were his. As he watched her, he wanted nothing but happiness for her. However, as she talked to the man on the phone something happened and she began to cry.

He went to her at once, taking her into his arms."Daphne, what's happened?"

But as she cried he found that he already knew. And he silently cursed the man who had broken their date.


	15. Passion

15-**Passion**

Frasier listened intently to his caller who was complaining about her lackluster love life.

"Caller, what you need is passion, excitement…"

"Football!" Bulldog yelled.

Frasier turned in annoyance. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't you know anything? Guys love chicks who love football! Any chick who knows what the score of last week's game was-."

_"43-8"_ the caller recited without missing a beat. "_Seahawks won!" _

"You're awesome!" Bulldog laughed. What's your name?"

"Cynthia." She replied. "Will you come over and watch the game with me on Sunday?"

Frasier was appalled, but he couldn't deny that Bulldog was on to something.


	16. Lies

16-**Lies**

Gil looked at the menu in disgust, garnering Frasier's attention. "This is appalling!"

"What is?"

"This menu! It says that the pasta dishes are impeccable, but that's absurd! Every word on this menu is nothing but lies! Lies have no place on a menu in a restaurant of this caliber!"

Frasier scoffed. "I agree! Perhaps you should mention that in your next segment of _Restaurant Beat_."

"I most certainly will! What are you going to have, Frasier?"

Frasier pondered the menu. "The filet mignon. And yourself?"

Gil looked the menu over thoroughly and then smiled. "I'll have the pasta dish."


	17. Regrets

17-**Regrets**

Daphne tearfully smiled at her beloved English grandmother, whose life was fading fast. "Do you have any regrets, Grammy Moon?"

The old woman looked at Daphne and took her hand, smiling weakly. "I want so much that you find someone who will love you unconditionally, Daphne Moon. Someone who thinks the world of you."  
>Niles kissed Grammy Moon's soft, wrinkled cheek and then held Daphne close while she cried in his arms. "I love Daphne unconditionally, and I think the world of her."<p>

Daphne turned to Niles in astonishment. "You do?"  
>"Yes. And I want you to marry me, Daphne." <p>


	18. Trust

18-**Trust**

They stood in Niles' office, staring at one another. Niles wanted so much to tell her what was in his heart but he couldn't do it. She took his hand and squeezed it gently, her expression one of concern.

"What's wrong, Daphne?"

"I do love Donny but I'm not sure that I'm doing the right thing." She confessed.

Niles smile sadly. "Do you trust him?"

She hesitated only a moment. "Yes."

Niles' heart sank at the realization. "Then you should go to him now, and tell him you'll marry him. Congratulations, Daphne."

She kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Dr. Crane."


	19. Revenge

19-**Revenge**

Frasier stormed into the condo and slammed the door. "Damn it!"

Martin looked up from his paper. "What's wrong with you?"

"That Cam Winston has messed with me for the last time!" Frasier bellowed. "Well, no more! I've had it!"

Daphne gasped in surprise. "What are you going to do?"

"What do you think I'm going to do? I'm going to get revenge!"

Niles grabbed Martin's cane to use as a weapon. "I'm coming with you, Frasier."

Frasier smiled. "Thank you Niles."

"DON'T!" Daphne cried, startling the brothers. "I love you both and I don't want you to get hurt."


	20. Beach

20-**Beach**

In their lavish room, Frasier curled against Claire and kissed her passionately. She opened her eyes and smiled at her. He loved her so much. After months of trying to decide between Claire and Lana, he'd finally made up his mind. "Let's go to the beach."

She laughed, pulling him into a kiss "But it's midnight. It's dark here in Belize. Don't you want to be able to see me?"

He grinned slyly. "I know what you look like, in and out of your swimsuit. You're absolutely breathtaking."

"Well, what are we waiting for, Frasier?" Let's go to the beach."


	21. Midnight

21-**Midnight**

"Dr. Crane do you have your champagne? It's almost midnight."  
>"It was nice of you to invite me over, Daphne. Especially since Maris…"<br>"Hush. Don't think about that now. Just remember that in less than a minute, it will be a brand new year "  
>"You're absolutely right, Daphne."<br>They sat together, holding their champagne glasses, waiting for the clock to change_._

_10…9…8…7…_

"Dr. Crane, what do you wish for in the new year?"  
><em>6…5…4…3…2..1..<em>

The clock struck midnight and he stared deeply into her brown eyes. And then he kissed her passionately, making both of their wishes come true.


	22. Confessions

22-**Confessions**

Daphne couldn't believe her eyes when she dropped off Martin at Duke's. There, across the street was Niles beside his BMW watching them.

"Niles, what in the hell are you doing here?" Martin demanded.

"I came to see Daphne."

Daphne's eyes widened. "You came to see me? But why?"

He crossed the street, and went to her, taking her hands in his. Tears filled her eyes as he lowered himself onto one knee, despite the risk of oil and dirt. "Daphne I've made many confessions but this one matters the most. I love you and want to marry you. Today."


	23. Crush

23-**Crush**

"So Dr. Crane, who is this woman you have such a crush on?"

He looked up barely able to breathe. "W-what?"

"This woman you keep talking about? I overheard you tell your brother you had a crush on someone."

He swallowed hard, barely able to breathe. "Oh, right… my crush. Well, she's…" He stared at Daphne's full lips. Oh how he longed to kiss her. If only…

"Dr. Crane, are you all right?"

He decided to tell her how he felt. It was time.

"Daphne, there's something I need to tell you. I have a crush on you. Only you."


	24. Chocolate

24-**Chocolate**

Kenny burst through the door of Frasier's studio booth, causing Roz to jump in surprise. "God, Kenny! You scared me half to death!"

"Sorry. I have a great idea for a show! It's brilliant beyond brilliant! It will be a huge hit!"

"What is this _brilliant beyond brilliant_ idea?" Frasier quipped.

"Chocolate Talk"

Roz and Frasier laughed uncontrollably. "Really Kenny? Chocolate Talk?"

"Kenny, I'm sorry to laugh but Roz is right! Who would possibly want to listen to a radio show about chocolate when they could just go down to their local store and buy some?"

"I wouldn't." Kenny admitted.


	25. Alone

25-**Alone**

"Roz, what in the hell are you doing?" Frasier demanded. "Where are you going?"

"None of your business!" Roz replied, tossing her headphones aside. Her heart was racing but she didn't want anyone to know where she was headed. However, Frasier was determined to find out, anyway.

"You're going to see Bulldog, aren't you?"

She looked away, embarrassed. "No, I'm not! I-."

"You're lying! I can see it on your face! Dear God Roz, have you gone insane?"

"No! I'm just… The Sonics lost and Bulldog's upset. He shouldn't be alone."

She didn't tell Frasier that she was lonely too.


	26. Rain

26-**Rain**

"This city is so dreary!" Kenny said. "All it ever does is rain!"

Noel looked at Kenny in horror. "Don't say that! Bill Gates lives here and you don't hear him complaining, do you?"

"But he's the richest man in the world! Why would he complain about anything? The rest of us have to go to work day in and day out at jobs that lead nowhere, doing the same thing over and over and over and-."

Noel slumped in his chair, too depressed even to think about the upcoming Star Trek convention. "You're right, Kenny. This city is dreary."


	27. Letters

27-**Letters**

"Who was that on the phone?"

Frasier smiled at his dad. "That was Frederick. He called to tell me how much he's enjoying my letters."

"You miss him, don't you?"

Frasier smiled sadly. "Very much. It's funny… When I was in Boston, I missed you, and Niles and Mom but now I'm here and I miss Frederick."

"Well, at least you have your letters." Martin replied.

"I suppose, but something's different. I just don't understand. How could this have happened?"

"What is it?"

"Frederick said something over the phone. He's in love."

Martin nodded, finally understanding why Frasier was depressed.


	28. Cold

28-**Cold**

"Oh, I feel bloody awful!" Daphne groaned. "How could I have been so stupid as to hit me head? It's throbbing!"

Roz smiled and gently pressed the cold ice pack to her forehead. "I know, but you're lucky! That fall could have been a lot worse!"

"Thank you for being here, Roz I didn't know who else to call. Dr. Crane and his brother are at their wine club meeting and Mr. Crane is at McGinty's. I don't know what I'd do without you as my friend."

Roz smiled and hugged Daphne gently. "You won't ever have to wonder, Daphne."


	29. Dark

29-**Dark**

The sky was dark by the time Daphne arrived home from walking Eddie. She hadn't planned on staying out so late but Eddie was being more stubborn than usual. She thought nothing of walking into the Elliot Bay Towers alone, but when she reached the nineteenth floor, a bad feeling came over her.

She opened the door, screaming at the sight. The light came on and she saw her friend.

"Dr. Crane!"

She trembled in Niles arms and he held her close. "I'm so sorry I frightened you, Daphne."

She leaned against him and smiled. "I'm glad it was you."


	30. Addiction

30**-Addiction**

"_I don't know what to do, Doc."_ The caller was saying. "_I can't stop thinking about this woman! I know I'm married, but my wife hates me and she treats me badly-I mean, really bad. But the trouble is that this woman and I are just friends. She has no idea how I feel about her. It's like an addiction! What should I do?"_

Frasier smiled, thinking of Niles' infatuation with Daphne Moon. Perhaps it really was love. Perhaps he'd been doing Niles a disservice by discouraging him."

"Caller, tell this woman how you feel. It will be worth it."


	31. Flower

40-**Flower**

Daphne stared at the gift in surprise, unable to imagine where it had come from. A single red rose wrapped in blue tissue paper. The sight made her cry, for no one had ever given her a single flower before. She showed it to her boss. "Dr. Crane, do you know who sent this? It's beautiful."

Frasier grumbled. "Niles… I told him not to be so bold! I warned him -."

"Fras, it wasn't Niles. It was me."

Frasier and Daphne turned to Martin in shock.

"Dad!"

"_You_ sent this flower, Mr. Crane?"

"To thank you, Daphne. For everything."


	32. Snow

32-**Snow**

Frasier looked out of the window, cursing the weather outside. "This is terrible!"

"What's so terrible?" Martin asked.

"This weather! Look at it! The snow is coming down like crazy! Blizzard-like conditions, they say! How are we supposed to get around in this? The traffic will be a nightmare, not to mention the accidents!"

Daphne's eyes filled tears as she gazed out of the window. "I think it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Frasier pondered this for a moment as the snow fell softly, framing the Space Needle like a Christmas card. "You're right Daphne. It is beautiful."


	33. Temptation

33-**Temptation**

Daphne knew it was wrong. She'd already gained sixty pounds but as she walked by the bakery, the temptation was just too great. The heavenly smells beckoned her inside. She bought a cupcake and devoured it immediately.

"Daphne, what are you doing here?"

As her eyes met his, a wave of shame came over her and she began to cry. "I'm so sorry Niles. I know I'm fat and I shouldn't be eating sweets! You believed in me and I let you down! But it just looked so good!"

He kissed her softly and held her close. "You're absolutely beautiful, Daphne."


	34. Autumn

34**-Autumn**

Roz sighed as she and Bulldog walked out of the KACL studio, the leaves falling all around them.

"Don't you just love autumn, Bulldog? Everything's so-."

"Yeah! I love it!" Bulldog yelled. "Football and basketball and cheerleaders! If I had a dollar for every second I dreamt of having my way with a cheerleader-any cheerleader at all, college, pro, even high school!, I'd be-."

"A jerk." Roz finished.

"Okay, so maybe I'm not perfect but I'd be rich and happy, wouldn't I?"

Roz shrugged. "Yeah, but you'd still be a jerk. No amount of money can fix that, Bulldog."


	35. Unity

35**-Unity**

"Friends and family, we are gathered here today in this veterinary clinic to join Ronee and Martin in marriage. The unity of a man and woman is a special one that can never be broken."

Holding her sleeping newborn son in her arms, Daphne began to sob. Everyone turned to her in concern. Niles put his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"I'm just so happy." Daphne cried. "I have a new son and a new mother-in law. I love them so much!"

Ronne tearfully went over to Daphne. "David and I love you too, Daphne."


	36. Hurt

36**-Hurt**

Frasier glared at Roz through the window. Despite their argument, he wasn't about to let his producer get to him. But she was relentless in her attempts to lash out at him.

"You're a jackass, Frasier Crane! You're a coward who came home to your dad and brother when your marriage didn't work out! What does that teach Frederick?"

Hurt by her words, Frasier turned off his microphone and walked out, even while his show was still on the air.

Roz switched to a commercial and ran after him, only to find him crying. She hugged him. "I'm so sorry."


	37. Truth

37-**Truth**

"Bebe, you can't be serious! You really found me a job in San Francisco? On a national radio station with my own show?"

"Yes, Frasier darling, of course!"

Frasier's eyes narrowed, but Bebe Glaser only laughed. "I'm telling the truth! So, will you do it? Take the job in San Francisco?"

Frasier thought for a moment. He'd miss his family; Niles, Daphne, Ronee, Dad and baby David, but he just couldn't pass up this opportunity. He wanted to start over. "All right, Bebe. I'll do it."

Bebe jumped for joy and kissed him rather passionately. And strangely he didn't mind.


	38. Rogue

38-**Rogue**

Martin was very tired by the time he and Eddie arrived at the dog park, but Eddie refused to rest. He ran around barking and playing with the other dogs, as normal dogs do. But when a female Corgi caught his eye, he became a rogue, behaving in a very mischievous manner.

"Eddie, what's gotten into you?" Martin demanded, as the dog continued to bark wildly. And then Martin understood. "Ah, you're in love, are you? Well, it's a wonderful feeling and I'm happy for you."

But the Corgi soon lost interest and Eddie began to whine, breaking Martin's heart.


	39. Champagne

39-**Champagne**

"Everyone, please raise your champagne glasses to my brother, Frasier Crane, who was just named Psychiatrist of the Year."

The applause was deafening, but Frasier knew better. Niles was just hiding his jealousy. After giving his speech, Frasier went over to Niles, laying his hand on his little brother's shoulder. "You deserved it more than I do, Niles. And I mean that."

Niles blinked aback tears and hugged his brother. "Thank you, Frasier. That means a lot to me. I love you so much."

Tears filled Frasier's eyes. "I love you too, Niles. So much."


	40. Tulips

40-**Tulips**

Frasier was nervous as he sat in his chair, waiting for his show to begin. It was spring, his favorite time of year.

"Forty-five seconds, Frasier." Roz called from the booth.

Frasier stared at her, wondering why he'd never really noticed her before. She was beautiful. His heart raced. "Roz, do you like tulips?" He blurted out.

She looked at him, confused. "Yeah, I guess so, why?"

"Would you accompany me to the Tulip Festival?"

The headphones dropped from her hands. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

Frasier smiled; his heart beating faster. "I guess I am."


	41. Glitter

**41-Glitter**

"How do I look?"

Daphne's eyes widened when Roz entered Café Nervosa. "Roz, what are you wearing?"

"It's my new outfit! Do you like it?"

Daphne cringed at the atrocious that no one-especially Roz-should be caught dead wearing.

"It's certainly… colorful. And is that… glitter in your hair?"

"Yeah, isn't it cool?"

"I guess… But why…"

"Why do you think, Daphne? To get a man!"

Daphne shook her head. Roz had gone too far. But when a handsome man entered the café and kissed Roz's cheek, they walked out together, arm in arm. Perhaps she needed to rethink her wardrobe.


	42. Fearless

**42-Fearless**

"There I was, standing on the ledge of a building, ready to end my life. In one brief moment, I was going to end it all."

Daphne reached for Frasier's hand and squeezed, unable to hold back tears. "What made you change your mind?"

" I thought about Frederick, Niles and Dad… and even Lilith. It would have hurt everyone if I had died."

"I'm glad you're still here." Daphne said tearfully.

"So am I, Daphne. But I was a coward."

Niles went to his brother and hugged him. "No Frasier. You were fearless and I love you for it."


	43. Proposal

**43-Proposal**

"Dad… Frasier… Daphne and I have an announcement to make." Niles said proudly. He turned to Daphne and kissed her. "Do you want to have the honor of telling them or shall I?"

"What is it Niles?"  
>Niles smiled at his brother. "Dad… Frasier…Daphne and I are engaged! We're getting married!"<br>"How wonderful!" Frasier exclaimed, hugging Niles and Daphne.  
>"Well, how was it?" Martin asked.<br>Daphne sighed dreamily. "It was the most beautiful proposal. So sweet and romantic. I wish you could have seen it, Frasier."  
>Frasier smiled. "Actually I did see it, Daphne. I was hiding behind the chair."<p> 


	44. Together

**41-Together**

Frasier looked at his little brother sternly. "Niles, if you have any hope of ever getting together with Daphne, you have to be honest with her about your past relationships! I know she's not a psychiatrist but I can tell that she cares about you and wants to help you."

Niles nodded sadly. "You're right, Frasier. And I do care about Daphne very much. In fact, I love her more than words can say."

Frasier smiled and placed a gentle hand on Niles' shoulder. "Then you should tell her, Niles."

Niles was stunned. "You mean-."

"Yes. You have my blessing."


	45. Heartbroken

**45-Heartbroken**

"Well, all right Eric, if that's the way you feel…" Daphne's voice trailed away and she ran out of Café Nervosa, trying to hide her tears. She was heartbroken, having been dumped by the only man she ever loved… or thought she loved. She gasped in horror when she realized that she had run into Niles… quite literally. And now he was holding her in his arms. "Dr. Crane...I'm so sorry!"

"The fault is mine, Daphne, I-." He looked at her in concern. "Are you okay?"

And suddenly she began to cry softly, comforted by his strong arms and gentle touch.


	46. Holiday

**47-Holiday**

Daphne sighed, admiring the festive decorations that filled every inch of Frasier's living room. She turned to her fiancé and smiled. "This is my favorite holiday of all.

Everything is so beautiful. The music, the atmosphere… Nothing bad could ever happen around Christmastime. Don't you agree, Donny?"

"Actually, I don't."

She looked at him in surprise. "I don't understand."

"Christmas is great for the divorce business!Couples fighting, threating to kill each other…"

Annoyed and deflated of her spirit, Daphne's gaze moved across the room, to Niles and Mel who were kissing under the mistletoe. And she was so envious.


	47. Roses

**48-Roses**

Niles ducked his head into the studio just as the "On Air" light went off. "Am I disturbing anything?"

"Not at all, Niles. Roz and I just finished our show."

"Right… I forgot that was on now." Niles quipped. As expected, Frasier was not amused.

"So what brings you here, Niles?"

"Well, I was just…" His eyes moved across the small studio. "What are those?"

"Um… Roses. For Roz."

Roz walked out of the booth as Frasier handed her the roses, staring at him in disbelief. "Does this mean what I think it means, Frasier?"

Frasier smiled. "I think so."


	48. Loss

**46-Loss**

"The loss of the Dr. Frasier Crane Show on KACL has been detrimental to our ratings." Roz announced glumly as she addressed the Sea Bee Awards ceremony guests.

"But as much as I hate to do it, this will be our last rewards show. The station is going off the air."

The crowd gasped in stunned amazement, and shouts of _why, how _and _when_, to which she answered "We have no money."

When Daphne began to cry, Niles kissed her softly and rose from his chair. "I'd like to make a donation. A very large donation in honor of Frasier."


	49. Sparkle

**49-Sparkle**

The door swung open with such force that it smacked against the wall, startling Roz and Frasier as they were ready to go home. Bulldog stood in the doorway.

"All right, beat it! Both of you! I have a show to do!"

"Geez, Bulldog, what's wrong with you? Yesterday you were all over me and today you're just mean and glum! What happened to that sparkle in your eyes?"

He looked at her glumly. "The Seahawks destroyed it! Damn, how could they not make the playoffs again this year?"

Roz rolled her eyes. "You really want me to answer that?"


	50. Magic

**50-Magic**

"Okay everybody! Watch this!" Martin announced. "Eddie is going to do a magic trick!"

Everyone groaned and began to walk away, murmuring hushed excuses to leave the room.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Martin shouted.

"Dad, face it! Eddie's a dog, and dogs can't do magic!" Frasier said.

"Oh yeah wise guy? Watch this! I'll make him disappear!" Martin put a blanket over Eddie and waited. But suddenly a noise came from the kitchen, sending Eddie darting out of the room. "See? It's magic! He's gone!" Martin said proudly.

Frasier rolled his eyes. "That's not magic, Dad. That's a blessing."


	51. Fire

**51-Fire**

When the door opened unexpectedly, Daphne looked up from her ironing, surprised to see Mr. Crane walking into the door. He walked slower than normal, wearing a worried expression. She turned off the iron and went to him at once. "Mr. Crane, I thought you were at Duke's. What are you doing home so early?"

"Fire."

"What?"

"There was a fire in the bar. Some sort of grease fire… from the kitchen. They had to evacuate the place. I was terrified."

She hugged him tightly, never wanting to let go. "I know it was frightening. I'm so glad you're safe."


	52. Thunder

**52-Thunder**

The rain came down in sheets and the loud clap of thunder sent him scurrying under the sofa cushion. Daphne's heart went out to him.

The poor thing. He was such a sweet dog even if he did annoy her at times. She crossed the room and sat down on the arm of the sofa, stroking Eddie's soft fur.

Unexpectedly, lightening brightened the entire room bringing with it another jolting bolt of thunder. The noise terrified her and she curled up on the sofa, just as Eddie crawled into her lap, as though to let her know that he understood.


	53. Vanilla

**53-Vanilla**

The woman was absolutely infuriating and Frasier had had enough of her to last a lifetime. But, oddly enough, his father loved Sherry and so Frasier did his best to tolerate her. How his father could have possibly fallen for a woman like Sherry was beyond his wildest woman was nothing at all like his mother, Hester.

But perhaps, that was the appeal.

So what if she liked vanilla when Hester liked chocolate? As long as his dad was happy, that was all that mattered. That was the only thing that mattered. Because Frasier loved his father unconditionally.


	54. Broken

54-**Broken**

Roz was in such a hurry that she didn't notice the large box that sat on the floor in the hallway. Her foot caught on the edge, sending her flying through the air onto the floor. She winced, in too much pain to be humiliated. A pair of arms helped her up and she leaned against the body.

"Come on… nice and slow. That's it. Now don't put any pressure on that ankle. It might be broken. Maybe I should take you to the hospital."

She looked up, stunned at the identity of her savior. It wasn't Frasier, but Bulldog.


	55. Forever

55-**Forever**

Martin rolled his eyes as he stood in the foyer waiting for his sons to appear. "Oh geez, Niles! Frasier! What are you doing in there? You're taking forever!"

"Just a minute, Dad!" Frasier called from the hallway.

"But my birthday will be over by the time-." Martin gasped, trying not to let his emotions show when Frasier and Niles entered the living room with presents and a cake.

"Happy birthday, Dad!" Niles said.

Martin wanted to hug his sons and he engulfed them into his arms. He couldn't deny that he had the best sons a father could ask for.


	56. Imagination

56**-Imagination**

_(Sometime in 1963_)

"Daddy! Daddy! Look what I made!"

Martin feigned interest in the colorful piece of paper, handed to him by his youngest son, Niles, although he was more interested in the football game on TV

"Oh wow! Thanks, Niles. What is this?"

The small blonde boy smiled. "It's a painting!"

Martin studied the mess of colors on the page. "So it is….But what is it?"

Young Niles frowned. "Can't you tell? It's a picture of a horse wearing a patchwork quilt!"

Martin laughed out loud and ruffled his young son's hair. "Oh Niles… You sure have some imagination."


	57. Silence

57**-Silence**

When the ON-AIR light was turned off, Frasier sat perfectly still, enjoying the peacefulness.

"Um… Frasier?"

"Shh!" He hissed, holding up his index finger. "Roz… Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Exactly. Silence. No door banging open, no resonating gong, no-."

"Hey Doc! How about those Seahawks?" Bulldog yelled.

"How about shutting up?" Roz snapped. "You know for once it'd be nice to enjoy a little peace and quiet around here!"

Frasier stood and gathered his briefcase and coat, smiling sympathetically at Roz. At least someone understood the meaning of peace on earth, even if it was but a dream.


	58. Fade

58-**Fade**

"All right, I'll be back in a moment." Daphne announced, shifting the basket of laundry against her hip. "I just have to take this laundry to the washing machine. I won't be gone long."

"Hey Daph!" Martin shouted from the comfort of his chair. "Don't put my red plaid shirt in with your black pants again! It'll fade and look terrible!"

Daphne rolled her eyes. She loved the old man but he could be downright infuriating. "Oh, pipe down! All of your shirts are faded! Trust me, no one will notice!"

And with that she walked out of the condo.


	59. Shine

59-**Shine**

"Niles, what has gotten into you?" Frasier demanded. "Why are you wearing that smug smile on your face? This is the Sea-Bee Awards! You've been here how many times before?"

"Yes, but this time is different!" Niles said proudly. "I've been nominated for a coveted award! This is my night to shine!"

Frasier glared at Niles sternly and crossed his arms. "Oh really? And what makes you so sure you're going to win? What happens if you don't?"

Daphne smiled and put her arms around Frasier's little brother, kissing his cheek. "Then I'll still be very proud of him, Frasier."


	60. Bright

60**-Bright**

Frasier squinted when Ann entered the restaurant. The woman was completely insufferable, but since he had no other suitors at the moment, she would have to do. He looked around, embarrassed. "Ann! Dear God, what are you wearing?"

She smiled and turned in a circle, her arms outstretched, displaying her appalling outfit to the entire restaurant. "It's my latest purchase! I thought you liked bright yellow dresses!"

He discreetly rolled his eyes. "Um, yes… I do."

Her smile began to match her dress and she took his hand. "I've never looked better, have I?"

"You've certainly never looked worse, Ann."


	61. Rumors

61-**Rumors**

The door to Café Nervosa slammed shut so loudly that the customers gasped. Everyone except Noel, who grinned from ear to ear. "Hey Roz! What's going on?"

She glared at Noel with fire in her eyes. "I'll tell you what's going on! It was you, wasn't it? "You little pipsqueak, you've been spreading rumors about us! I know it!"

She cringed when he took her hand. "What are you doing?"

"What if they weren't rumors?" he asked.

"What if I yank you by the collar and drag you out of here?"

Noel shrugged. "That would be fine with me, Roz!"


	62. Bells

62-**Bells**

"Well, someone has certainly been hard at work!" Niles exclaimed as he entered the living room. Daphne blushed, smiling at her friend. "Oh, thank you Dr. Crane. Your brother will be surprised, won't he? It was all his idea. He said he wanted the place to look festive for his holiday party."

"You've certainly succeeded." Niles noted.

"I bet your place looks lovely, decorated for Christmas, doesn't it, Dr. Crane? I mean, that huge mansion is beautiful anyway."

"Thank you Daphne but we have to be careful when decorating our place."

"I don't understand."

"Maris hates bells of any kind."


	63. Red

63-**Red**

"Frasier, I know it's awkward, my being here for Christmas, but I know how much this means to Frederick. He really wanted to see his father. So do you think we can put our differences aside and enjoy the holiday? I know that Daphne, Martin and Niles hate me but I certainly don't hate them. I don't hate you of course, and in fact I still love you. I know it's a shock but I-." She gasped when Frasier handed her a box, tied with a bright red bow, kissing her cheek.

"What's this?"

"Merry Christmas Lilith. I love you."


	64. Doubt

64-**Doubt**

Frasier couldn't help smiling as he glanced in the backseat at the happy couple; she in her wedding dress and he in his tuxedo. At first glance, one might have thought they had just gotten married. How ironic that it took both of them ending separate relationships to finally become a couple.

Niles caught Frasier's glance in the rear-view mirror and he chuckled. "Frasier, you've been staring at us for miles! This was all your fault anyway!"

"I know, Niles. And I disapproved at first but now there's no doubt in my mind. You and Daphne belong together. It's love."


	65. Away

654-**Away**

Even in the comfort of her home, Roz found it nearly impossible to hold back tears as she opened the door. For standing in the doorway was her best friend. "Frasier, what are you doing here?"

He smiled warmly and touched her cheek, surprising her with the sentimental gesture. "Well, I couldn't leave without saying a proper goodbye, now could I?"

Her eyebrows rose. "But we already-."

His lips met hers in a kiss that took her breath away and she started at him in disbelief. "Frasier, how can you kiss me so passionately and then move to San Francisco?"


	66. Perfect

66-**Perfect**

Daphne's' heart clinched in her chest as she watched Niles from the kitchen. The poor man. His marriage was over and he'd been thrown out of his home, forced to sleep on his brother's sofa until he found a place to live. It simply wasn't fair. She wanted to do something special for him so she woke early and began making a large breakfast.

He awoke as the scent wafted into the living room. "Something smells good."

"It's for you. Dr. Crane. I made you breakfast. What do you think of that?"

He smiled and hugged her tightly, "It's perfect, Daphne."


	67. Butterfly

67**-Butterfly**

David couldn't contain his excitement when he and his mom returned from the Woodland Park Zoo. The moment he saw his dad, he ran across the room jumping into his arms, hugging him tightly. "Daddy, we went to the zoo!"

"I know! It looks like you had a lot of fun!"

"Daddy, I saw a butterfly!"

Daphne laughed. "Yes, we did David, but we also saw a lot of other animals."

"The butterfly was so pretty. Just like Mommy!"

Daphne felt tears fall into her cheeks and she hugged her son.

"You're right David." Niles said. "Mommy is very pretty."


	68. Kiss

68-**Kiss**

The kiss was passionate, sexy and demanding, with an urgent need that he had no problem responding to. As torn as Frasier was between the two women, he had to admit that Lana was the more adventurous. But he loved Claire too.

Each woman was vastly different, just as Fay and Cassandra were different, even though he'd constantly managed to mix up their names. If only one of these four women were anything like Dr. Lilith Sternin. The former Mrs. Crane. The mother of his child.

The woman he truly and deeply loved. If only she loved him in return.


	69. Subtle

69**-Subtle**

He stared at her across the crowded living room as the party continued and the guests mingled. He loved her so much but he couldn't find the courage to tell her. Why was it so hard to tell her what he was feeling? He didn't want to scare her away. He had to be subtle. But if he didn't tell her soon, he might lose her to another man. He crossed the room and went to her.

"Hello, Daphne."

"Hello, Dr. Crane."

"Daphne, I would like to kiss you."

She smiled and touched his cheek. "That sounds lovely, Dr. Crane."


	70. Nightmare

70-**Nightmare**

Still shaking, Daphne put on her robe and went into the living room.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" Martin asked, lowering the volume of the television.

Daphne wiped tears from her eyes. "I had a horrible nightmare."

"Well, what was it about?"

She sat down beside him and wrung her hands together. "It was horrible. Every man I'd ever dated was standing before me, telling me that no one will ever love me."

When she began to cry, Martin squeezed her hand. "It was just a bad dream, Daphne. I promise, someone out there loves you. Someone very special."


	71. Mistletoe

71**-Mistletoe**

The festive green, red and gold decorations did nothing to brighten Roz's dull mood. She'd had more than enough of the KACL office Christmas party, what with every man in attendance hitting on her. When Frasier approached, she rolled her eyes. She could only imagine what he was thinking. "What do you want now, Frasier?" she snapped.

"Well that's a fine way to greet your best friend and boss."

"I'm tired of these men hitting on me!"

"I wasn't going to hit on you, Roz. I was going to kiss you."

"Kiss me? Why?"

"Because we're standing under the mistletoe."


	72. Locket

**72-Locket**

Sitting in his mother's lap, David's tiny fingers went to the silver locket hanging from her neck. She smiled and opened it, revealing the small pictures inside.

"That's me locket. Your daddy gave it to me when you were born. See? Those are pictures of you and me and your daddy. He gave it to me because he loves me very much. And he loves you too, Sweetheart."

She kissed the baby's soft cheek and sighed. She couldn't wait until Niles came home that night, so that she could thank him again and again for loving her and their son.


	73. Mercy

73-**Mercy**

Interrupting Roz's conversation with Frasier, Bulldog planted himself in the now-empty seat between them at Café Nervosa.

"Bulldog, what in the hell do you want?" Frasier demanded.

"You'll never guess what happened!" Bulldog exclaimed enthusiastically.

Frasier rolled his eyes. "You've finally acquired some class?"

Roz laughed out loud but Bulldog was completely unamused. "No! I scored a date for Saturday night!"

"So what?" Roz asked.

"This woman is hot! I tell ya, by night's end she'll be begging for mercy!"

"I'm begging for mercy right now." Frasier said. "Begging for you to leave us to enjoy our coffee in peace."


	74. Puppy

**74-Puppy**

Daphne sighed, staring at the brown Cocoa Channel sofa that sat in the middle of Frasier's living room. She was so deep in thought that she didn't realize that she wasn't alone.

"Daphne-."

She gasped in surprise, turning to find Mr. Crane sitting in his chair, reading the newspaper.

"I thought you were taking a nap."

"Well, I was but now I'm reading the paper. I've been here for ten minutes and you're still staring at that sofa. What gives?"

"I miss Basil." She confessed.

"Eddie's puppy?"

"Yes. Isn't that silly?"

Mr. Crane smiled. "Not really. I miss him too."


	75. Keys

**75-Keys**

Roz's fingers trembled as she picked up the phone and dialed the number. It was still so hard to believe that she couldn't simply get into her car and drive the short distance to deliver the news in person. Now it would take two hours by plane. A phone call was the next best thing. Besides, he was the only one who would understand.

_"Hello?"  
><em>

"Frasier, it's Roz. I have some news! I got my key today!"

_"I'm so proud of you Roz. You'll make a great KACL station manager."_

Roz smiled. "Thanks Frasier. That means a lot to me."


	76. Fall

**76-Fall**

Frasier rolled his eyes as he picked up the phone. The last person he wanted to talk to was Lilith. But he had no choice. "What do you want?" he snapped.

_"Well, if you must know, I'm calling about Frederick_." She replied.

Immediately he became worried. "What about Frederick?"

_"He's going off to Marbury in the fall and … well.."  
><em>

Frasier cringed, remembering the hell they'd gone through to get Frederick accepted. "I know we're not perfect parents, but-."

To Frasier's surprise, she began to cry_. "I'm going to miss him so much!" _

Frasier smiled. "You're a wonderful mother, Lilith."


	77. Hatred

**77-Hatred**

Frasier listened intently to his caller, who was pouring his heart out on air for a woman who obviously loved him as well.

"Mark, listen to me. I know you're in love with this woman and I'm very happy for you. But you cannot let your hatred for her mother keep you from true love. I know it will be difficult, but can't you just try to get along with this woman? You might find that you have things in common."

"You're right, Doc." Mark said. "I'll call her right now."

Frasier turned to Roz who smiled. "Well done, Frasier."


	78. Rainbow

**78-Rainbow**

Daphne sighed when Joe put his arms around her and kissed her cheek. They had only been going out for a few weeks, but she was certain that she was in love. The sudden storm that blew through Seattle had passed and now they were looking at a beautiful rainbow.

As much as she loved Joe, she wished that the younger Dr. Crane had been there to see it. It was like a sign, telling her to thank him for encouraging Joe to ask her out. If he hadn't said anything, Daphne might not be so blissfully happy right now.


	79. Diamond

**79-Diamond**

Gertrude Moon smiled at the new diamond ring on her daughter's hand and looked up at the man who had promised Daphne the stars. "I'm very happy for the two of you. It's about time that Daphne settled down. I don't know what's taken her so bloody long!"

"Mum, please! Stop embarrassing me!"

Gertrude could tell that her daughter was uncomfortable, but there was no mistaking the truth. Daphne had been through too many bad relationships.

"Daphne, I love you and I just want your marriage to last forever."

Daphne smiled tearfully and they embraced. "I love you too, Mum."


	80. Balloons

**80-Balloons**

Niles could hardly believe his eyes when he opened the door of the mansion to find the place filled with helium balloons of every imaginable color that floated among a shower of confetti. "What's all this?"

"Happy birthday, Dr. Crane!" Marta shouted.

Niles' heart warmed and he went to hug her, but she only shook her head. "Don't thank me, thank your wife. This was all her idea. Maris Crane loves you very much."

He hugged Marta warmly. "Thank you Marta. I love her too. I must go to her at once and thank her. I'll see you tomorrow morning."


	81. Tears

**81-Tears**

Alice Doyle was in tears when she arrived home from school. She hadn't wanted to cry at all but she couldn't help it. So what if she had a crush on the most popular boy in her class? She just wished that everyone hadn't found out about it. They laughed at her for hours and the boy was appalled. And suddenly she wished that Niles and Daphne's son was older so that she could talk to him. She knew he would listen. But when her mom came home, she understood her daughter's pain. Maybe mom's weren't so bad after all.


	82. Sunshine

**82-Sunshine**

"HEY GUYS, DO YOU BELIEVE THIS WEATHER? IT'S INCREDIBLE!"

Frasier and Niles cringed when Chopper Dave walked into Café Nervosa and sat down at their table. Feeling compelled to say something, Frasier feigned a smile. "It certainly is incredible, Dave. I-."  
>"I'VE NEVER SEEN SO MUCH SUNSHINE AT THIS TIME OF YEAR, HAVE YOU? ISN'T IT BEAUTIFUL, NILES?"<p>

At that moment, Daphne walked into the café wearing a black velvet dress and a red bow. Immediately Niles began to stare at her, sighing deeply. "She certainly is, Chopper Dave. She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life."


	83. Cinnamon

**83-Cinnamon**

Still shaken by the phone call she'd made to England, Daphne brushed the tears from her cheeks, grateful to be out of the condo for a while. She went straight to Café Nervosa, where she would be content not to think about the fight she'd had with her mum.

When she arrived she could see Niles sitting at his usual table. She started to leave, but their eyes met and he rose from his chair. "Hello, Daphne."

Instantly she burst into tears, crying against his warm embrace.  
>"I'll get you some cinnamon tea."<p>

She smiled gratefully at her friend. .


	84. Thanks

**85-Thanks**

"Sure, he's here. May I ask who's calling? Wait… Who? Oh my… Well, this is a surprise. I didn't even know that Martin had a brother! Let me get him."

But when Ronee turned to Martin, he waved his hand and shook his head.

"Martin, what's wrong with you? Why don't you want to talk to your brother?"

"Because he's a pain!" Martin shouted. "He's annoying and bossy and-."

Ronee smiled. "Hmmm… You sound exactly like your sons. Remember?"

Martin chuckled and kissed his wife, taking the phone from her as he kissed her cheek. "I do remember. Thanks, Hon."


	85. Lonely

**84-Lonely**

Frasier was still talking, going on and on about Charlotte, the woman he'd hired to set him up with a date. When Martin let the room in frustration. Niles and Daphne exchanged glances, neither one of them wanting to say a word. Instead they let him talk, telling the same story that he'd told countless times before.

Daphne had to admit that even now the story brought tears to her eyes. Just as Frasier was about to leave, she went to him, hugging him warmly.

"What brought this on?"

"I'm so happy for you, Frasier. Because you're no longer lonely."


	86. Friendship

**86-Friendship**

Niles sighed deeply, staring his latte around in his mug. Why was trying to tell Daphne that he loved her. He'd known her for years and he should have told her a long time ago. As if by fate, he looked up to see her smiling at him. "Hello, Dr. Crane..."

He sighed again, for she'd never looked more beautiful. "Daphne, there's something I need to tell you."

"All right."

"Daphne, I love…"

"What do you love?"

"I love you…r friendship."

He was sure that she would laugh, but she smiled and took his hand. "I love your friendship too."


	87. Pebbles

**87-Pebbles**

"And this is a picture of me brothers and I throwing pebbles into the pond. Oh we had so much fun that summer!" Daphne laughed at the memory.

Martin took the photo from her and his eyes welled with tears. "That's nice Daphne. Thanks for showing it to me."

Her hand went to his arm. "Mr. Crane, are you all right?"

"I was just thinking about Hester. She would have loved that story, and you."

Now it was Daphne smiled through her tears. "Why? Because I'm your physical therapist?"

Mr. Crane nodded and hugged her. "No. Because you're you, Daphne."


	88. Surprise

**88-Surprise**

Daphne held tightly to Niles' hand as the doctor rubbed fluid on her enormous stomach to begin the ultrasound. When the blurry image appeared on the tiny screen she began to cry. "Oh Niles, look! That's our baby! Isn't he or she beautiful?"

Niles smiled and leaned to kiss her. "Yes my love, incredibly beautiful, just like his or her mother."

"Would you like to know if it's a boy or a girl?" The doctor asked, smiling at the happy couple..

Niles and Daphne looked at each other and smiled. "No." Daphne said. "We want it to be a surprise."


	89. Drink

**89-Drink**

"Come on Roz, please? Just one drink?" Noel pleaded.

Roz looked at Noel and rolled her eyes. "No way! Absolutely not! I'm not that desperate!"

"Yet!" Frasier quipped. "What harm could it do to have one drink with the guy?"

"Then you go!" Roz yelled. Annoyed, she turned back to Noel, who just wouldn't give up. And finally she couldn't take it anymore. "Fine, Noel. I'll have a drink with you.

Are you happy now?"

He hugged her tightly, nearly making her sick at the thought of being in his arms. "You won't regret this!"

"You wanna bet? She grumbled.


	90. Weird

**90-Weird**

Frederick scrunched up his face, watching his grandpa try to get Eddie to show him his new trick. But no matter how many times Grandpa threw the stuffed toy, the dog sat perfectly still, refusing to catch it.

"Come on Eddie!" Grandpa pleaded. "Show Freddie how you do your trick! Remember the way we practiced it?"

To Fredrick's surprise, Grandpa got down on his hands and knees, panting and barking like a dog, with the stuffed toy in his mouth. And when he growled, Frederick and Eddie just stared at him in disbelief. "See, Eddie? It's easy!"

"You're weird, Grandpa."


	91. Snowdrop

**91-Snowdrop**

Daphne was stunned when she came downstairs and found Niles standing in the living room next to her brothers; Simon, David, Nigel, Billy, Stephen, Peter, Reginald and Michael. "What's going on?"

"Happy birthday love!" The men all shouted at once.

"We have a surprise for you." Niles said with a smile.

"For me? What is it?"

He smiled and reached into a basket, revealing a white kitten that he cradled in his arms.

"Oh Niles, how sweet!"

"His name is Snowdrop." Stephen announced.

Daphne hugged all of the men at once. "I love him. Thank you all so very much."


	92. Missing

**92-Missing**

"How's San Francisco treating you?" Niles asked.

Frasier grinned sheepishly, grateful that the conversation was taking place over the phone and not in person. "Well, actually I'm not in San Francisco, Niles. I'm in Chicago."

_"Oh no! What happened? Did the job not work out? Why didn't you tell me? I was afraid that something bad would happen!"_

_"Niles, everything is fine. At the last minute I flew to Chicago to see Charlotte. I know it's crazy, but I couldn't help myself. I love her and without her I feel like part of me is missing."_

Niles chuckled. "I understand."


	93. Intense

**93-Intense**

"For God's sake Bulldog, tell me again why you insisted on my listening to your show a third time?"

"Because Doc, I want you to hear this conversation between myself and this loser! Yeah, he thinks that the Pittsburgh Steelers are going to win every game this season! He's insane!"

Frasier rolled his eyes. "Believe me, he's not the only one."

"What?"

"Um, nothing. So what's so interesting about this conversation?"

Smiling, Bulldog turned up the speaker. "Oh yeah, listen to this! This is where it gets really intense."

Once more Frasier rolled his eyes. That was definitely an understatement.


	94. Flying

**94-Flying**

"Mum, don't worry! Everything will be okay! Niles, David and I will be right there waiting for you at the airport when you get in! I don't understand why you're so nervous about flying! You've done it before and people do it all the time! How else are you supposed to get from England to Seattle?"

_"I know it's silly Daphne and you think I'm daft but I saw a news story about a plane crash the other day and-."_

Without warning, Daphne began to cry, understanding her mother's fears completely. "I love you, Mum. I love you so much."


	95. Forest

**95-Forest**

Wearing a forest green dress, Poppy looked beautiful and Niles could hardly believe his eyes. After months of being single he was finally starting to date again. He'd never met anyone like Poppy. She was the most unique person he'd ever known and he couldn't believe that she was attracted to him.

Could it be that she was the one? Could he possibly fall in love with another woman after such a long time?

No. It was completely impossible and it would never happen. Because he was already in love with another woman. Daphne Moon was the one for him.


	96. Betrayal

**96 Betrayal**

Martin couldn't help noticing his youngest son's anxiety, but he was hesitant to talk to him about it. Most likely it had to do with Maris and he sure as hell didn't want to talk about her. But when he noticed tears in Niles' eyes, he softened a bit.  
>"Hey, what's wrong?"<br>Niles looked away, seemingly embarrassed. "Nothing Dad."  
>"The hell it's nothing. What is it?"<br>His youngest son sighed deeply. "The worst kind of betrayal, Dad. Maris is having an affair! I can't believe it!"  
>"Oh Niles. I'm so sorry."<p>

When Niles began to cry, Martin hugged him.


	97. Apologize

**97-Apologize**

"_I don't know what to do, Doc! My wife hates me!"_

Frasier looked at Roz who laughed. "Listen, Doug from Redmond. I'm sure your wife doesn't hate you and if she does, you must remedy the situation."

_"How?"  
><em>

"It's simple! Apologize!"

_"No way, doc! No way!" _

"Why not?"

_"Because, there's no way I'm apologizing for something that ain't my fault!"_

Frasier sighed deeply and rubbed his aching forehead. It was callers like these who made him wish he had stayed in private practice. "Very well, then Doug. Best of luck to you."

_"Hey thanks, Doc! You give great advice!"_


	98. Snapshot

**98-Snapshot**

Daphne was putting away Martin's clothes when something fluttered to the ground. She leaned to pick it up and smiled. It was a wedding snapshot of a couple taken long ago. She carried it into the living room where Martin was watching television.

"What's this?" She handed him the snapshot, surprised when he smiled.

"The best day of my life. That's Hester and I on our wedding day."

Tears filled her eyes as she looked at the beautiful couple. "I hope that when I get married I'm as happy as you and Mrs. Crane were."

"I hope so too, Daphne."


	99. Taboo

**99- Taboo**

After 99 straight hours of non-stop Christmas music, Kenny had had enough. So on December 26th he called an emergency meeting of his KACL staff.

"All right, listen up all of you! Starting now, the subject of Christmas is strictly taboo! No mention of it whatsoever! And If I hear even one note of _Deck the Halls, Jingle Bells_, or _Let it Snow_, you're fired, you got that?"

He stood perfectly still, certain that his request would be met with protests. But instead he received a round of applause.

"Thank God Kenny, I thought you'd never ask!" Roz said.


	100. Horizon

**100-Horizon**

Daphne grinned when she watched Martin getting ready for his date.

"What's with you? Haven't you ever seen a grown man put on a tie before?"

"Yes, of course, but-."

"But what?"

"This is the fourth time you've worn a tie this week and all to go out with Irene!"

"Yeah, so?"

"Dare I say that a wedding is on the horizon?"

"No way! Absolutely not!"

"Why not?"

"Because, there's only one woman I love and that's Hester! Besides, she'd never understand!"

Daphne took his hand and smiled. "Of course she would. She wants you to be happy, Mr. Crane."

_**A/N: This story was a little harder to write than "100 Moments" since it included so many characters from "Frasier" but as with "100 Moments" I really appreciate all of the reviews and the comments/suggestions for expansion. If I didn't know any better, I'd think that some of you are trying to keep me writing for the rest of my life! And I sincerely appreciate it! **_


End file.
